


Best Advent Calendar of them all

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur wonders why all their friends seem to get better advent calendars from Merlin than him.





	Best Advent Calendar of them all

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Camelot Christmas! Day 5

Arthur grinned when the guys bragged about the things they found in the advent calendars Merlin had made for them. It had taken weeks before Merlin had declared that he had everything and wasn’t to be disturbed as he had embarked on his wrapping journey, which took him all afternoon. When he had emerged from his room again – which had turned into a disaster zone of cut-off wrapping paper, not cooperating sellotape and pieces of ribbon – he had handed them all their individual calendars

If he was honest, Arthur had to admit that he was a bit disappointed when he got his calendar. When the others had large gift bags overflowing with little packages that each had a number on them, Merlin had put up a string on the window and used tiny clothes-pegs with different Christmassy figures on them to fasten tiny felt-socks on them. Why did everyone get a bag full of stuff and he only got whatever those little stockings held?

But then the first of December had arrived and Arthur excitedly pulled a little piece of paper out, neatly rolled together, with a little ribbon around it. When he unrolled it, his smiled widened. ‘I love you’. In Merlin’s scribbled handwriting. 

The next days had similar messages for him, sometimes with a little voucher for a neck massage, a home-cooked meal, going to the movies together, some of them a little naughtier. He didn’t need any of those knickknacks the others had gotten, this was the best calendar of them all. 

A little later than usual, Arthur stood by the window on the 25th, still in his pyjamas and pulled out the last paper. What he expected was a Happy Christmas and probably the promise to get him out of the dinner with his family as soon as possible. He swallowed hard when he looked at the little piece of paper.

‘I love you’ it read again. But this time, there was an addition. ‘Will you marry me?’

Merlin had stood behind him, a little open box in his hand and an insecure smile on his face. 

When they all met up for their annual Christmas get-together, Arthur just leaned back and waited for the others to notice his shiny new ring.


End file.
